The first time Dean loved
by SuperWhoLock Potter
Summary: Dean loves Castiel, but does he love him back? And what will Dean do with all that love?


Dean was sitting on a couch, eating a delicious sandwich that Castiel made just for him. It was late, well after midnight. Castiel sat next to him, reading a big ad dusty book older then Castiel himself. The finishing credits rolled on the screen and Dean turned off the television.

-"Are you ever going to stop reading?" asked Dean as he puts his plate on the coffee table.

-"Actually, I'm almost done. I think I've got what Sam needs, but I'm not sure… Go to sleep, I'll do the dishes and join you."

Dean got up and wiped bread crumbs off him shirt. Castiel got up and smiled. "You missed one" he said just before his lips touched Dean's. Dean backed away, shocked.

-"What…What was that?" asked Dean.

-"Something I had to do before you go to sleep… I'm sorry…" his eyes looked down at the carpet, with shame.

Dean didn't talk. He just went to the bedroom, silent. He sat on the bed, thinking about Castiel's lips. They were soft and tender, and they fitted perfectly to Dean's thick and strong lips.

Castiel walked in, not noticing Dean sitting on the bed. He went into the bathroom. Dean heard the water running and at the moment, he jumped from the bed and leaned against the door_. The door isn't locked_, he thought. He opened it, just a bit. The water stopped running. Through the crack of the boor Dean saw Castiel warping a towel around his waist.

He looked straight at Dean, peeking through the crack. He opened the door. He understood. They were facing each other. Dean wearing nothing but his boxers and Castiel was wearing nothing but a towel.

-"I had to do something before I go to sleep." He said just before he kissed Castiel. At first it was awkward, Castiel couldn't put his hands on Dean, but then the kiss smoothed out. Their lips perfect for each other, Dean's hands holding Castiel's head.

-"We shouldn't do this. What if Sam finds out?" said Castiel and backed away from the kiss. Dean took Castiel's chin and pulled him gently for a second kiss, longer and meaningful. Castiel didn't care anymore about the towel, about Dean's boxers, about Sam. All he cared about was the kiss, and how warm Dean's hands were. He wanted that kiss. He let go of the towel and put his hands on Dean's waist. Dean pulled back, surprised of the action.

-"I'm sorry, I'll put it back on" said Castiel, bending over to put the towel back on, but Dean just smiled and removed his boxers.

-"I want you to be comfortable. Do what you need…" and soon they were kissing again, not stopping to breathe or to move. Castiel felt something he never felt before. He felt something different. And he liked it. He liked it a lot. So why did he stop? Why did he back away, pushing Dean gently away?

-"Is something wrong?" asked Dean as he sat down on the bed.

-"I can't do this… What about Sam?" Castiel sat down next to Dean.

-" What do you mean?" Dean wanted Castiel to kiss him. He wanted more than that- he wanted him to love him, to take him, to be with him.

-"I can't do this thinking about him."

-"Well, he is kind of a turn-off…" Joked Dean and smiled at Castiel, who smiled as well.

-"It's not that… It's just- he will be here, and I will think of him."

Dean leaned over to him and kissed his collarbone.

-"So just forget" He said, and Castiel did forget. He wanted Dean as much as Dean wanted him. He lifted Dean's chin, just like he did to him moments ago. They kissed again.

-"Forth time is the charm." Said Dean and pushed Castiel on the bed. Castiel didn't mind, he actually liked it.

-"I've loved you, I've _always _loved you." Whispered Castiel as Dean pinned him down.

-"I've always wanted to do this. I loved you too. I still love you." Castiel just wanted Dean to take him. "Take me." Whispered Castiel again, wanting Dean like nothing else.

And Dean took him. And Castiel loved it. And Dean loved him. And by the end, Castiel just said: "I love you. I want you. I want you forever. I want you now. I'll love you forever" And all Dean replied was: "I love you too" and he did. He really did.


End file.
